You're Lucky I Like You
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: Fred and Angelina get into a fight about pranks. Fun, eh? Contains Fred/Angelina. Contest entry for the What a Boyfriend Should Do Competition.


**Author's Note: Since this is a competition, I was asked to include some things in an author's note, so here it goes. I got prompts 4, 5, and 12. That's it :P **

* * *

You're Lucky I Like You

"I can't believe you Fred Weasley!" Angelina exclaimed, pounding her foot on the snow that covered the Hogwarts. Her dark eyes were like darts piercing into Fred's skin.

It would have been much scarier, however, if her face were not covered in yellow all-day paint, a new experiment that he and his brother were working on.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "What did I do?"

Angelina threw a big snowball at his face, missing its target by an inch. "You dirty little!"

Fred kept laughing, narrowly missing the snowballs that his girlfriend kept shooting at him. It wasn't his fault that inspiration had struck him at that exact moment.

It had been the night before that he saw that the newly appointed Quidditch captain had fallen asleep on a chair nest to the fireplace. He had no idea where the idea had come from, but he just took his jar of all-day paint, a yellow liquid which was permanent on anything for 24 hours, and smeared it all over her.

He knew about the consequences, but it wasn't something he was unprepared for. Wether it was blaming his twin or simply avoiding her all day, he concluded that it was worth it.

He wasn't so sure anymore.

"Who in the world thinks that painting on their girlfriend's face is a good idea?" she screamed, finally hitting Fred's shoulder with one of her snowballs. A beater couldn't dodge the bludger all the time.

"Why, Angelina! I thought you were smarter than that," he jeered, his face practically mocking her. "It's quite obvious that the answer to your question is me."

Angelina dropped her snowballs and decided to use a more physical approach.

Fred's smile dropped. "Oh c'mon! It was just a joke!"

Angelina ignored him and took pleasure in slapping her hand across his face.

"Maybe when your face is red, you won't feel the same way!"

Fred gave her an awkward smile, while rubbing his cheek. It had, indeed, become red. "Harsh much?"

"You deserved it!" she retorted, turning her back to him and crossing her arms. "Can't you go and get me some flowers for once? Like _normal _boyfriends do?"

Fred frowned. "I've never heard you complain about the way I show affection..."

Angelina huffed. "Affection? Is that synonymous for pranks? Because lately, that's all you do."

"Um..." Fred was lost for words. It had never occurred to him that his pranks were not pleasant (it). For all he knew, Percy and his mom were the only ones that had a problem with them. And maybe Ron and Ginny. And his loaf of an aunt.

Angelina turned to face him again, and he was taken back to see that tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. She remained quiet, just staring at him, her yellow face sort of ruining the effect.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping a bit closer, afraid that she'd react violently.

She sat down, her coat protecting her from the cold floor.

"I just..." she began, her voice quivering. "I just wish that you'd stop joking for once. Just because I play Quidditch, doesn't mean I'm not a girl either. You've sort of forgotten that."

Fred didn't respond. It was true. He was treating her like he would to George, or any of his siblings for that matter. But he wasn't related to Angelina, and she didn't understand him to that extent yet. Maybe it was best that he treat her a little differently...

Angelina stood up and started walking away. "I don't think this is gonna work out..." she said.

Fred's heart ached. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

"Wait, Angelina!" he chased after her, grabbing her arm in the process.

Angelina wriggled her arm free, her expression now one of anger.

"God Fred! Don't you understand that this relationship was complete crap?! I don't-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, for Fred had taken her face and kissed her.

"I love you, you know that right?" he grinned.

Angelina smiled begrudgingly. "So what? You think a kiss will make me change my mind?"

Fred walked alongside her as they made their way back to the castle, his arms behind his head.

"Tell you what? Next time we go to Hogsmeade, I'll take you to Zonk- I mean, that one tea shop you said you wanted to go to."

Angelina bumped him in the shoulder. "Deal."

Fred blushed as they climbed the ladders up to the common room.

"You're lucky I like you, Weasley." Angelina stopped at the entrance, said the password, then gave Fred a quick peck on the cheek.

George saw this from the inside and sniggered as Angelina made her way to the girls' dorms, unconsciously trying to rub off the yellow off her face.

"Were you two having a snogging feat out there?" he teased.

Fred, for once, ignored him, made himself comfortable, and said," Oh, shut up."


End file.
